Perana Lelnae
"Wow, you're a big one aren't you?" No56 on meeting Perana for the first time. Perana is an ancestral Sealachan who is guard captain of security guards located at the Sealachan alien arrivals space port and chooses who to assign to being a tour guide for any visitors. Profile *Name: Perana Lelnae *Birth Date: 1823 *Height: 89ft 8in *Species: Sealachan *Gender: Female *Weight: 9883429 Kg Overview Born as an ancestral to a poor family, Perana was given no benefits in life as her nature was not noticed, as a result she had a normal life but became reclusive, feeling she was nothing other than an incredibly fat Sealachan who just happened to grow faster than anyone else. It was only after she hit 50ft that people started to realise she was ancestral, but it was too late, she became reclusive and found it impossible to make friends. She does not like being branded an ancestral and is quick to anger when it is brought up and will rarely use her ancestral perks on the assumption they are effectively breaking the law. The only perks she has used are... * The 'Leg-up perk' which allows her to help someone (or herself) get into a job they aren't really qualified for. *The 'Devour one Sealachan per month perk' which she used only once to get revenge on her school bully. This bully was a skinny Sealachan who was disgusted by Perana's huge belly and often insulted Perana by calling her 'Blobina, the universe's fattest creature' and making jokes about how Sealach must be the center of the universe because of Perana's weight. When Perana grabbed the bully in 1843 after signing the forms allowing her to do so, she drooled all over the bully before grabbing the bully and lifting her up to her maw. Just before the bully was devoured by Perana she begged "Please Perana, I will do anything, even use my hair to clean you... ass crack, belly folds, breast crack, ANYTHING!, just PLEASE don't eat me!" earning a reply of "Nah, I could've done that before, but what did you say? Ah, yes. Blobina will devour us all? Well, maybe she will, starting with you." before Perana shoved the bully's head into her maw and bit it off. Just after finishing devouring the bully, Perana shook her belly and grumbled "She always loved my belly, now she is part of it, funny that". Perana would use this perk a few times until pretty much her entire class had been devoured. When asked by a young Nirana "How did your belly get so big, did you eat people?" Perana never gave an answer and simply muttered "I can't remember, but if you crawled into my belly you may learn what I forgot, but you would probably just be an accidental meal, so I won't let my friend's baby crawl into my belly". When asked again by Nirana when Nirana was 18, Perana again gave a vague answer of "Nirana, the contents of my gut is not something I care to remember, please stop asking would you?". Job Despite being ancestral, Perana has a relatively low ranking job, being guard captain at the Sealachan alien arrivals spaceport which is where she met Nirana Heracha's parents, a pair that would become her only friends. After her friends died in a shuttle crash, Perana was left with just Nirana as a friend and wanted the best for her. As a result she used an ancestral perk to let Nirana join the alien arrivals spaceport's security guards despite Nirana failing most of the tests required to get in. Perana is also the reason why Nirana is allowed to wear the belly showing uniform. Both of these things done for Nirana are kept secret. Friend Perana only has a single friend, Nirana Heracha. This friendship was since Nirana's childhood since Perana's only friends were Nirana's parents. Out of loyalty to Nirana's parents, Perana continued to look after Nirana as if she was her own child after Nirana's parents had died. Cooking Perana's cooking is legendarily bad among the security guards of the alien arrivals spaceport, who fear her turns on the end of the week barbeque night. The reason for this is simple, Perana has no skill when it comes to selecting when meat is cooked or burnt into a blackened mess as well as being over double the size of the barbeque's intended user. When asked why she burns everything, she will retaliate by grabbing the accuser and then growling something along the lines of "You try cooking when you are twice the reccommended size for the device!". This violent reaction causes the officers to silently eat their burnt food rather than complain. Her excuse about how the barbeque is half her size does not actually mean anything, as Perana is incapable of grilling any food without burning it, even with an oven perfectly sized for her. Interspecies Incident Perana once got into what she thought was an interspecies incident when a couple of Selde escaped criminals posed as visitors to Sealach and for some reason decided to hide in Perana's sandwich after running into her office to try and avoid being caught. They somehow thought a giant sandwich would be a perfect hiding spot until lunch time and chose it over the other potential hiding spots in the office. Little did they know Perana had lunch early to ensure she was on duty while other guards were in the mess hall and didn't realise they were about to be lunch until they were lifted into the sky, by which point they couldn't wriggle free of the sandwich as they were being compressed by Perana's hand, as a result they were bit in half by Perana who stopped eating when she realised she had just tasted DragonKin meat, a taste she much enjoyed. At this point she panicked but was interrupted by an incoming message on her private terminal. This message was from a Selde Giant who mentioned two Selde prisoners that had fled to Sealach in a stolen shuttle to escape their punishment. This call was when Perana decided to open her sandwich and saw the remains of the 2 Selde and held them up to the terminal's camera with a worried face while saying "These aren't your prisoners, are they?". Perana expected the worst but got the best, because as soon as the Selde Giant saw the 2 Selde, she grunted "Continue that sandwich guard captain, I can now report this case closed, they were going to be executed anyway, and while they were going to be my food, I give them to you as payment for catching them, enjoy your sandwich, but check your food next time, if they weren't prisoners you may have single handedly started a war, goodbye". With this message over, Perana stopped panicking before proceeding to eat her sandwich. Combat Style Perana is trained how to use the standard issue energy pistol and harpoon rifle which have been resized for her use, although the ammunition remains the same size for convenience purposes, but makes reloading a bit of an issue. Perana often doesn't bother drawing her weapons as she can easily catch up to and grab/flatten any foes known to the Sealachans. Her size and huge gut limit her chances of being attacked, as her huge gut makes DragonKin think she is a devourer of DragonKin. This threat only works on smaller creatures as similar sized creatures such as a Hydrian or Gargantine Kersal can overpower Perana quite easily due to Perana's proportionally small breasts. Category:Sealachan Category:Characters